The Girl That Got Away
by XxoEmilyoxX
Summary: No Words to Describe this Story. You must read it to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is my first fanfiction and I'm a little nervous. This is a mashup of some of my own ideas and characters with one of my favorite books The Mortal Instruments. So this first chapter is kind of just introducing the characters and some of the scenery. I hope you like.

Chapter 1

Parris

Today is the first day of senior year. I'm so excited. Also really nervous. What if I don't get into the college I want to get into? What if I fail all of my class?

As I contemplate every bad thing that could happen this school year, I pull into one of the parking spaces at the one and only Ridgewood High.

I step out of the car and start to walk over to where everyone else sits in the morning. As I approach, I see one of my best friends, Clary Fray, with her piercing green eyes and fiery red hair and her extremely annoying boyfriend, Jace Lightwood or Herondale, I lost track. I try to tolerate him for Clary's sake, but he just makes it so difficult sometimes.

"Parris!" Clary exclaims as I sit down across from her. "I missed you so much over summer! How was London? Was it beautiful?"

"It was amazing. I just wish you could have come along. You would have loved it!" I say.

"Who would love what now?" Said my second most favorite person in the whole wide world, Simon Lewis. He is like 5'6 and has these vintagey dark glasses. He, of course, comes to school with disheveled hair and I'm always fixing it. So as soon as he sits down I brush his dark brown hair back in place. We do this so often that it doesn't affect anyone anymore.

"Thanks," he says.

"Anytime," I mutter. It sucks cause I have this huge crush on him. But he is like in love with his friend Isabelle. And Isabelle is so freakin gorgeous, I don't even stand a chance. Then there's Alec. Alec is very handsome with his dark hair and very blue eyes. Except he's gay and is in love with this college guy named Magnus Bane. God, why can't I find someone. Oh well…

"Parris! Earth to Parris!" Says Jace with a smirk.

"What?" I try to say as nicely as I could but it comes out a lot harsher than expected.

"Woah. Calm down." He says with mock hurt. "I was just wondering what classes you had this semester. I wonder if we have any classes together?"

God, I wanted to punch him so badly.

"I have APCalc first block, Anatomy second, English 3a and 3b, Lunch, then APUSH fourth." I listed the classes off my schedule. When I look up, he is smiling a twisted grin. Oh no…

"Oh by the Angel," he says with pure enthusiasm, " we have the exact same classes! Isn't that exciting, Parris?"

I mutter some very harsh words under my breath. Simon hears them and starts to laugh and I feel my face grow hot. I quickly excuse myself so no one sees. I rush to the bathroom to try and get rid of the blush and fail. After about 5 minutes of looking in the mirror, the bell rings and I get ready for my first day of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jace

I kiss Clary's forehead and say goodbye till lunch. I stand up and head towards my first class of the day, AP Calc. I get to Mrs. Lightwood's classroom and of course, she is making us have assigned seats. In rows of two desks. Oh no. I hope I don't get paired up with someone annoying. I don't think I could take a semester of that.

"Please take one, Mr. Wayland." Mrs. Lightwood said. She was holding out a deck of cards. I took one at random and it was a king.

"Please find that desk with that card" I look around and see that it is in the very right hand back corner of the room. No one else is sitting there. There's two more minutes until the bell rings. Hopefully no one shows up.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mrs. Lightwood. I had to, um, stop at the office." Said a very familiar voice. Parris. Uh-oh. There is only one remaining seat, and it's next to me. Parris is great and all, she just can be very… how'd you put it…annoying.

"That's alright, Miss Underwood. There is only one seat left next to Jace, that will be your assigned seat for the semester."

"Okay, thank you" Parris turned away from Mrs. Lightwood and turned to face towards me. She gave me a very harsh glare and started to work her way to the back of the classroom.

"Hey," she said. "Looks like we are going to be partners."

"Yay…," I said and mentally prepare myself for the semester.

Clary

After Jace went to his first class, I went to the library I started to make my way to the library. Since I fulfilled all of the requirements to graduate with Honors, the office has allowed me to have a "study hall" of free period for first block.

"Hey, Mr. Starkweather." I say to the librarian.

"How many times do I have to tell you Clary? Please call me Hodge." He says.

"Apparently not enough times, Mr. Starkweather." I shoot back.

I grab one of the plush, comfy chairs from the back, and grab my sketchbook. I open up to a blank page and ponder what to draw. Then the image came to my mind. I keep having this dream of Jace with pure white angel wings sprouting from his back. Whenever I see him now, all I see is that horrifying yet beautiful image. I think he notices that there is something different about me when I look at him, but he hasn't said anything yet.

I so off in my own world, that I don't even notice that the bell has rung. I hurry up and grab all of my thing and head towards my next class, drawing and design. Which is perfect so I can finish this drawing. I saying goodbye to Hodge then work my way next door to the art room with mom.

"Hey, Clary. How was first block?' Jocelyn said.

"Fine, really boring though." I say.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." She says with many layers of sarcasm.

"Hahah yeah, mom.'

I sit down in the back and get back to work on my drawing of Jace. Just as I'm about finished, the bell rings and it's time for lunch. Since I'm so hungry because I didn't eat breakfast, I just head towards the lunchroom instead of stopping at my locker.

"You want to go out for lunch since we have senior lunch this year." Jace says from behind me.

"I would love to. But we are taking my car this time. I don't trust your car." I say.

"Fine." He says. We make our way to my car, a green bug. Jace hates it, but I think it's adorable. I get in and throw my stuff in the back as Jace gets in.

"Where to?" I ask.

"It's a surprise. GIve me your GPS so I can enter the address in."

"Fine...Here you go." I hand him the GPS and he enters the address. Then the little voice starts to telling me where to go and I start to prepare myself for where we are going.

 **Hey everyone. This one was kind of short. Sorry about that. Please please please leave a review and tell me what you think**. Thanks so much for reading. I'll try and update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Simon_

After Parris ran off, I started to feel bad. I mean, I know she has a major crush on me. But I probably feel bad about the way I laughed at her. I don't know. I turn and head into the Autocad classroom. It was the only elective I haven't done yet and I thought, _why not?_

"Hey, Mr. Lightwood." I say to the teacher.

"Hello Simon. Welcome to Autocad."

"Thanks." I sit down in the front row of the class. Only because the teachers always pick on those in the back of the classroom.

"Alright, today we are going to start off by….." I stop paying attention and drift off into my own world. In my world, Clary would be mine or Isabelle. I don't know anymore. I am kind of getting over Clary but everyone is saying that Isabelle would never go for a guy like me. Oh well… By the end of class, I am seriously regretting this whole decision to take Autocad. I say goodbye to Mr. Lightwood and head towards the office. My next block class is pass running. Since we have to have a pass to get out of class, the students get to pass out the passes cause the office people can't apparently. But it will be another easy "class". I walk into the office and realize that there are actually a lot of passes to hand out even though it's only the first day of school. I grab a handful and head out to find these kids.

 _Isabelle(After Lunch)_

Simon can be so stupid sometimes. It's like he doesn't even notice that he is stringing Parris along like his own personal puppie. He should just tell her. God… it doesn't have to this complicated. Sure it might hurt but it will save her more pain in the future.

"Hey, Isabelle." I hear Clary say. I turn around to see her coming towards me with Jace. Clary is wearing her new white sundress that I got her for her birthday with a touch of makeup that I also got her, and she looks absolutely gorgeous. The dress complements her bright red hair and green eyes.

"Are you free Friday night?" She asked as she approached.

"I should be." I reply.

"Good. Do you want to come over my house around 6ish?"

"I would love to!" I say with enthusiasm.

"Great. See you later." She says with a happy expression and walks away. Jace grabs Clary's hand and she smiles at him. I wish I could find a man that would make me that happy.

"Don't worry. You will find that someone." Comes from someone next to me. I turn and notice the dark hair.

"Alec! Dude, you scared me! And what are you talking about?" I ask.

"You're staring at Jace and Clary with that longing look." He replies. "Don't worry you will find that someone that makes you happy. And I'm sure it will be soon." He winks at me and I roll my eyes in return. He chuckles and walks away. I turn around and walk towards the science classrooms for fourth block, sulking about what Alec said. I wish it would come sooner.

 **Hello everyone! How are you? Again, I would like to thank you for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't take any of your opinions personally, negative or positive. Well maybe a little, but they will help me improve to make it more interesting for you guys! So please review and let me know. Oh, and do you guys like Parris? Or should I stick to the original characters. And I'm working on a new story so I might not be updating super quick. But please check out my other story. Thank you for reading and supporting me, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Clary(Back during lunch period)_

"Where are we going?!" I squeal at Jace, who refuses to tell me even though he knows I hate surprises.

"It is a surprise." He says with my favorite crooked grin. God, why does he do this to me?

"You have arrived at your destination" Says the tiny little robotic woman in the GPS.

"Tiki's? What's that?" I ask with horror. I look over at the restaurant and it looks like a shadier version of McDonald's, but with no drive through. Bummer.

"What's that? Only the best place to eat ever and I wanted to share it with the girl that makes me as happy, even happier, than this place does." He says with a cute blush. When he says that, my heart melts a little bit and now I have to go in, or I will feel bad.

"Ok, let's go…" He smiles like a five-year-old boy would when he found out he was going to Disney World or something and gives me a kiss and tells me that I'm the best. We head inside the diner and take the booth in the back.

"Do you want to split something? I'm not that hungry." I ask.

"Sure. What do you want?" He asks.

"Whatever you want. You know what's good here." At that, he smiles again. I have never seen him so happy. Somethings up. And I intend to find out. The waiter arrives and Jace orders some weird sounding pasta. Uh-oh. Are we going to have a Lady and the Tramp moment?

"Hey, I was going to throw a surprise party for Isabelle for her birthday on Friday. Would you like to help me set up/plan?" I ask Jace.

"I would love to help, but isn't her birthday Wednesday?"

"Yeah, but it will be more of a surprise if it's not on her birthday." I say with a duh-duh tone.

"True, true." He replies.

"So would you mind coming home with me on Friday after school to help set up?"

"I would love too, Clary"

"Perfect" I say and just then our food arrives. Jace smiles and thanks the waiter. I take a bite and fall in love. It's like heaven in a noodle.

I hear Jace chuckle and he mutters, "I knew you'd like it" and digs in himself.

* * *

 _Parris_

It's only Thursday, the fourth day of school and I already have two major tests in math and anatomy. And to top it all off, I get to spend the day with Jace. Yay me….

"Good morning, sunshine! How are you this morning?" Jace asks with a lot more enthusiasm than he normally has.

"I'm fine. What's up with you, Mr. Smiley?" I ask with caution.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling that today is going to be a good day." He says with a smile. "Oh, and before I forget, Clary is throwing a party for Isabelle tomorrow night, would you like to come?"

"Ummmm… Sure. What time?"

"Around to seven. Dress formally but not too formally."

"Um, Okay….?"

"Parris and Jace, if you're done chit-chatting, you can begin your tests now." I look down, embarrassed. Jace laughs to himself. Gosh, he is so extremely happy. I wonder what is going on with him. Oh well, why should I care anyways? I return to my test. About, half way through the class, I finish and turn my test in. And of course, knowing me, I turn around to head back to my seat and run right into this new kid, Troye, chest. I mumble a sorry and make my way back to my seat.

"Smooth" Jace whispers to me.

"Thanks, I try." I shoot back. Finally, the bell rings and I head out to Anatomy. When I get out of the door, I run into Troye _again_.

"I am so sorry. Again." I say to him. He smiles at me.

"It is quite alright." He says with a British accent. Then I start to notice how handsome he is. He has dark black hair, as black as the night, and sky blue eyes. "Since I keeping bumping into you, I would like to know if you would like to hang out sometime?" My heart does a little flutter.

"I would love too. There is a party for my friends birthday tomorrow night at seven. If you would like, you can accompany me. If you want, of course." I say and I feel my face grow hot. He smiles and blushes too.

"I would love that, Miss Parris. I guess I will see you tomorrow. Until then." He winks and walks away. He is so cute! But, oh my goodness, I have got a date to Isabelle/Clary's party! My first date ever! I can't wait for tomorrow to come! With that the bell rings.

"Shhhhhh…." I start to swear, but there are classes going on so I correct myself and run towards my next class.

 **Hey everyone! What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Or if you have any suggestions for a plot line or anything, just PM me! Until next time!**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Troye_

Goodness, she was so beautiful. I don't think she knows that though. She was so embarrassed when she bumped into me the second for the second tim. I knew when she first bumped into me, I had to get to know this beautiful girl. When I sat down from turning in my math test, I asked my desk partner who that girl was. He said her name was Parris, with two r's and she was super stuck up, which I didn't believed. She was beautiful, with light, strawberry hair, and deep hazel eyes. When I purposefully ran into her after class, she thought it was her fault and kept apologizing. Another cute characteristic. After she invited me to her friends party, I couldn't stop thinking about her. But today is Friday and I can't wait to see her again today. It turns out we have a lot of classes together, which is perfect. I walk into math to see her sitting at her desk all by herself. She is in the class early today, usually she shows up right before the bell rings. I walk over and she looks up and smiles at me. My heart does a sort of flutter.

"Oh, hey there Troye, how are you?" She asks cheerfully, but I can tell something is bothering her.

"Hello, Miss Parris." I say, and she blushes. "I'm well. What about you?"

"Ohh, I'm alright." She says and a flash of pain crosses her face. It was so quick that I'm not even sure it was really there. "But, I am really excited about tonight."

"Me too." I say with excitement, but I need a way to find a way to ask her what's wrong. She smiles.

"I was wondering, if you want, you could just come to my place after school and just hang out before the party starts. But if you don't want to, that's totally fine." She says, her lovely face getting redder.

"I would love to hang out with you, Miss Parris. But could we stop at my house so I can get a change of clothes for the part?" I ask, also becoming very red. Her smile grows wider when she sees my blush.

"Hahaha, of course we can. I guess I will see you after school then Mr. Troye." I smile.

"Until then, Miss Parris." I reply and walk towards my seat, smiling. Throughout the class I cannot concentrate of the Matrices Mrs. Lightwood is teaching us, I can only focus of the girl across the room that I might be falling for.

* * *

 _Parris_

"Who was that?" I hear Jace ask as he sits down next to me. The place where Troye was just siting. I can still smell his cologne from earlier. I smile.

"Oh, his name is Troye. He is new this year, I think." I say still smiling. Jace notices me smiling and cocks his eyebrows.

"So are you guys friends, or what? Come on, give me some details." He says, like we are two girls gossiping. I glare at him until I can't contain it anymore. I sigh.

"I asked him to come with me to Isabelle's party tonight." I say to Jace, who breaks into a mischievous grin. Oh no. This is not good. "Jace, what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing, but your _boyfriend_ is looking this way." He says.

"Shut up." Is all I say, but I still look over. He is looking this way and we both make eye contact. I hold his gaze for a while and take in him. He has those blue eyes that look like the clear, light blue ocean water and hair as dark as the night. He was beautiful. I just can't wait for tonight.

"Parris, since you seem to be paying so much attention on today's lesson on matrices, can you tell me the solution matrix to this problem?" I hear Mrs. Lightwood say, snapping me out of my revere. I look up at the board. Oh this one was easy. It was 2 on the right and 4 on the left in the first matrix. The second matrix had 4 on the top and 7 on the bottom. I just need to multiply the two. Ugh, this is easy.

"Anytime now Parris." Mrs. Lightwood says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ok I have got it. The answer is 16 on the left and 14 on the right when you multiply the two matrices together" I say smugly. I see Mrs. Lightwoods eyebrows go up, like she surprised I got the answer right. I may not be paying attention, but I can still hear what she is saying.

"Oh, ok, thank you Parris." She says and goes back to talking about how to multiply a 2x2 matrix with another 2x2. I quickly look over at Troye and see him still staring at me with eyebrows arched. I shrug as if that says, _Math is easy._ He rolls his eyes at me and looks back at the board. I smile and then I notice Jace's body is shaking with laughter.

"What is your problem?" I ask in a harsh whisper.

"Oh just that you can understand this stuff." He replies. The bell rings and I gather my stuff up. One class down, like 5 more to go. Ugh, this is going to take forever.

* * *

Finally, the final bell rings and school is finally out. Luckily, I have APUSH with Troye last block. I don't know if I would have been able to find him if he didn't. He starts to walk over.

"Hey Parris." I hear Jace say to me. He sounds nervous.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say turning towards him.

"I just want to say, I want you to be careful with Troye. I have been looking around trying to get some info on this guy and no one seems to know anything. Just be careful ok?" He say quietly.

"Um...Ok? But don't take this the wrong way, but why do you care? I thought you hated me." I say, surprised by what he is saying to me.

"It's just you are one of Clary's best friends and if anything happened to you, Clary would be a wreck. And I don't hate you, I actually think your really funny, but you seem to hate me so I try to make it seem like I hate you back." He says. He looks embarrassed.

"Oh, Jace. I don't hate you. I make it seem like I hate you because it seemed like you hated me." I say reluctantly. He starts laughing.

"I guess we pretended to hate each other for the same reasons." He says between laughs.

"Yeah…" I say. "And Jace? Thank you for having my back, if I think anything is suspicious, you will be the first to know." I say and he smiles at me, then it quickly fades as Troye approaches.

"I will, um, see you tonight Parris. Don't forget to be there around five, to help set up."

"Roger that." I say towards Jace, then turn towards Troye. "Ready, Mr. Troye?"

"Yes ma'am. Let's go." And we head towards the parking lot.

* * *

When we get to my house, we head into my room to maybe watch a movie or something. Troye looks kind of uncomfortable, but whatever. I give a tour and show him where the bathroom is so he can change. When he comes out and comes back into my room, I am looking through my closet to try and find something to wear.

"Oh, Miss Parris. Why go through the trouble to find something nice to wear? You look fine in the dress you are wearing now." I hear Troye say. I blush.

"Mr. Troye, I don't think you understand girls. This eighteenth birthday party for Isabelle has a lot of people coming, so I must look nice and acceptable. Oh my… where is my black dress? Here you are." I throw the dress at Troye, telling him to hold it while I try and find some stockings. I find my black polka-dot ones. I grab the dress from Troye and head towards the door.

I turn around towards Troye and say, "Stay here, please." and head towards the bathroom. I get dressed quickly so I have time to do my hair. I pull to black dress over my head and pull on my tights. Before I head to my room I look at myself in the mirror. The short black dress complimented my reddish hair and eyes and made me look taller. Satisfied with my look, clothes wise I go back to my room. Troye is just sitting at my vanity table, looking around the room. Finally, his eyes rest on me. His eyes widen and he blushes.

"Parris, you look amazing." He says. I make a choking laugh noise.

"Oh please. I still have to do my hair and makeup." I pull in the straightener, and while it heats up I do my makeup. Troye watches with our fascination. When I finish, I stand up and ask Troye, "Ready?" He nods and we head out.

 _Jace_

I arrive at Clary's house we can set up for Isabelle's surprise party. I knock and Clary's at the door within seconds. She eye's me and my clothing choice.

"You wore that?" She says disapprovingly. I don't understand what's wrong with it though. I am wearing khaki shorts with a nice T-Shirt.

"You are so lucky I have an extra shirt for you." She says, pulling me into the house. We head up to her room.

"Is Jocelyn home?" I ask, looking around.

"No, she is on a business trip in Idris, wherever that is. But she gave me permission to have the party, so it's all good." She tells me. We finally reach her room and she opens the door. She walks towards her closet and tries to reach onto the top shelf. I walk up behind her and grab whatever she's reaching for.

"Open it and go put it on." She tells me. I open it up and it's a blue dress top. I look up at her.

"Did you by this for me?" I ask, completely stunned. She blushes.

"Yeah. I knew you would wear something like that so I thought I'd buy a you an acceptable shirt and it would be an early birthday present. I thought I could kill two birds with one stone." She says, her face getting redder.

"Thank you, Clary. I love it." She smiles the. Shoes me out of the door to get changed. I make my over the the bathroom to get dressed. I locked the door behind me. When I go back into her room, she is roaming through her closet to try and find something to wear.

"Oh, don't bother looking for something. I too did a little bit of shopping. Lemme go get it. Stay here, please." I run out to my car and grab the bag with the dress I bought her. I ran back inside the house to her room. When I walk inside her room, she is putting on some makeup, even though I repeatedly tell her she doesn't need it.

"Special delivery." I say, holding out the bag. She grabs the bag and looks inside. Immediately her eyes widen and she smiles. She pulls out the dress and looks up at me

"You shouldn't have. Why?" She asks.

"Because today is our 3 year anniversary and I wanted to get you something. But first before you say anything, look at the bottom of the bag, please." I say. I'm starting to get really nervous. What if she doesn't like it? She looks back inside.

"Oh Jace…" She murmurs. She pulls out the ring box, tears in her eyes. "What is this?"

"It is a ring. For you, of course darling. A promise ring. It's a promise that there is still more for us." I look up at her and there are silent tears streaming her face, but she is smiling. "And… and it is a promise that I don't think I could ever stop loving you, Clary."

"What?" She asks it a quiet voice.

"Clary, I love you. More than anything in the world. I mean it." Her smile just keeps getting bigger.

"Oh Jace, I love you too. I love you so much." She flings herself at me and we both stumble to the floor. Before anything else happens the doorbell rings. Clary sighs, and we both get up.

"You better get dressed, I'll go see who it is." She nods and grabs her new dress and I close the door behind me, with the biggest smile on my face.

 **Hey guys. Sorry this one is like really long, I didn't mean for that. It was actually a lot of fun to write this really long one. But anyways, please please please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. Again thank you for reading. Until next time!**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry I have not been updating very often. I have just been very busy and I have some new projects I'm working on. I just want to thank you all for the reviews and the support. You guys are the best. I will be updating super soon. Thank you so much for the support. Lastly, I would like to thank this amazing writer, canifindtheone, who showed me this website and got me hooked on reading these and writing. Again thank you so much and I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 _Clary_

Unable to contain my excitement, I start to smile and laugh. Jace loves me. Those three words playing on repeat in my head. I grab the box and open it and continue to stare and marvel at it's beauty. It had a silver band with a simple, but elegant green diamond embedded within the band. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I slipped it on my finger, still way too happy. I was soon brought back to the present when I hear a knocking on my door.

"Clary, it's Simon. Is everything alright? You have been up here for the past twenty minutes pounding on the floor." He says. I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Lemme just get dressed real quick. I will be out in a second." I call back to Simon through the door. After his footsteps fade, I grab the white dress Jace had gotten me. It was beautiful. I slipped it on and turned towards the full length mirror on my closet door. The dress did a little dip in the back, but not too much where it is uncomfortable. The skirt of the dress ends right before my knees and is tight all over, bringing out my nonexistent curves and chest. The white had brought out my fiery hair and my eyes and the ring. I marvel at the ring for a few more seconds then grab my eyeliner and lipstick. I quickly apply some, making my eyes slightly larger and softer looking, really bringing out the green of my eyes. The red on my lips made my lips softer and almost kissable. This was going to kill Jace. After staring at my image a little while longer, I head towards the door. Just as I hand my hand on the door handle, Jace opened the door. I jump back startled. He jumps as well but when he sees me, his eyes widen and I hear his breath get caught in his throat. I start to laugh. Realizing that I forgot to lay out Izzy's present, I run to the closet and take out the outfit I got her for the party. I give Jace a peck on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous, as planned of course. But you never seem to need help with that though." He says flushed. I chuckle at his blush and head towards the door, but am stopped by a pair of arms that somehow found themselves around my waist.

"Jace, come on. We have to go." I whine. He starts to laugh.

"Not yet beautiful." He whispers. "I love you Clary."

"And I love you, Jace. But we have to go set up Isabelle will be here any second." He reluctantly lets go, but keeps one arm around my waist. We make our way downstairs and as we head into the kitchen, I notice that everyone is already here. Alec and Magnus are concocting up some drinks for us. Simon is sitting alone at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I open my mouth to say something but the doorbell rings.

"Everyone, do not let Isabelle see you. Please, I need this to be perfect for Isabelle." I whisper. Jace leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Clary, Isabelle is going no to love this. No need to stress out. Now go get 'em." he pushes me towards the door and I just glare back at him. I open the door and find the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood on my doorsteps. With her jet black hair and warms eyes. Every boy in town wanting to know her. She sees me and gives me a huge hug. One so big I stumble backwards.

"Oomph. Hey Izzy." I say, finally breaking apart from the hug.

"Hey Clary. Why don't you look nice. Why are you dressed up? You never wear dresses." She asks. Then she sees my ring and her eyes go wide. "CLARISSA MORGENSTERN! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HAND?! DID JACE PROPOSE?" She practically screams. "Wait no, he didn't. The ring would be on your other hand. Duh. But still, what the hell is that ring?"

I start to laugh so hard it hurts. I pull her inside and pull her towards my room.

"Oh, Izzy. I have so much to fill you in on, but first I want to give you your birthday present." She eyes me skeptically, but also very excitedly to hear about why I have a new, gorgeous ring on my right hand ring finger.

"But you already go me a gift. The scrapbook, which I love by the way. I was looking through all the photos from when we were like 6. I started to get really emotional. God, I was a mess last night. But that is besides the point. Why get me another birthday present?" She asks. I just turn and smile at her. She rolls her eyes in return. We finally reach my room. I open the door and usher her inside, me still standing in the doorway.

"You get changed. We are going out. Not telling you though, so don't ask. Dress is behind you. I am going to get us some drinks. Be up in a second. Then I will tell you everything." Before she can say anything, I turn around and make my way downstairs, closing the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen.

"Don't worry guys it's just me." I whisper. Slowly, everyone comes out of their hiding spots. Jace comes out last from the living room and comes to stand besides me.

"Jace, I need you to go outside and tell everyone that shows up to go in the backyard, but go around the side." I tell him, pouring Izzy a glass of water.

"Yes ma'am." He says fake saluting. I give him a death glare and when he starts to bend down to kiss me, I push him away. "Hey now m'lady. That was rude."

All I do is just give him another death glare. He pulls me closer to his body.

"I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers up my spine and causing me to blush a deep red. The others stare at us wide-eyed, realizing what he just said.

"And I you. But go before someone knocks and ruins this whole thing. And be nice to Parris when she gets here. She's bringing a boyyyyy." I practically sing, super excitedly for my friend. His eyes glazed over, as if he is not telling me something. But his smile only got wider.

"Oh, I will." He says. Oh no. But before I head back upstairs, I tell Magnus, Alec, and Simon to start decorating the back. They nod and head off to start. I grab the glasses of water and head back upstairs to the waiting Isabelle.

* * *

 _Isabelle_

Goodness, what takes Clary to take so long to get two glasses of water. I look at the bed again where Clary's second present lays. I snatch it and slip it on before Clary can come in. I look in the mirror and fall in love with it. The dress is white, with white lace sleeves that flare out at the end. There is a small, oval like shape in the chest area that is open, showing off my chest, and the neck of the dress comes up around my neck like a collar. There is a thick black sash in the middle of the dress, clinging tightly to my waist, showing of my curves. The bottom of the dress comes to the middle of my thigh and flares down in the back. I grab the fish-net tights from the bed and pull them on, completing the outfit with a pair of black pumps. I am still gawking at this new ensemble that Clary has bought me when I hear her chuckle. I whip around and throw myself at her.

"Thank you so freakin much Clary. I love this outfit. But why?" I ask pulling away from her, asking my true best friend. She smiles. She hands me the glass of water and pulls out her vibrating phone. She frowns.

"Is it alright if I take this? It's my mom, I just want to make sure everything is alright since she is in Idris." She looks up, apologetic. I nod, smiling knowing what that's like. My mom and dad are always on trips. Sometimes leaving us at home alone for weeks at a time. Not that I am ever there. I am usually at Clary's most of the time anyways. She smiles back and walks out of the room. She closes the door behind her so I can't hear what she is saying. Moments later, she comes back in smiling.

"Sorry, she just wanted to...um... make sure everything was alright. Anyways, I believe I have some explaining to do." She says. I squeal, I almost forgot about that. I grab her hand and pull her to the bed.

"Okay, you have five seconds to spill everything." I say. She blushes a deep red, and that's when I notice that the dress she is wearing is new. "Clary, is that a new dress, as well?" Her face grows even redder.

"Before you came over, Jace stopped by. Today is our two year anniversary." She says, proudly. And with love gleaming in her eyes. Something definitely happened. "He came over and said that he got me something. The bag contain this dress and can I just say that I, Clary Morgenstern, am in love with dress. But that is besides the point. In the bottom of the bag was a velvet ring box."

I gasp and open my mouth to say something or squeal, but Clary puts up a hand to stop me.

"Lemme finish. So I took out the box and find this ring inside of it. So of course, I ask him what it is and he told me that it is a promis ring. A promise for something more and...and that he will always and forever love me." She says, smiling so wide, I thought her face might break cause her figure it so small. I start squealing like a little girl.

"CLARY! This is so exciting. But it is about time he told you. He was always going on and on about you. Oh Clary, I love you so much!" I say, mimicking Jace's voice. C lary starts to laugh and swats my arm. Once we both stop laughing, her phone buzzes. She smiles. She looks up at me and stands up.

"Ok, we have to go. If we want to make it to wear your surprise is." She says and before I could reply, she is pulling me from the room. We reach the front door when she abruptly stops.

"Shoot, I forgot my purse. It's in the back. Lemme just go get it." She walks away towards the back. I just stand by the front door, waiting for her.

"Isabelle, can you come back here? I put my purse on the top shelf and now I can't reach it!" I chuckle, walking to the back. When I see Clary, I don't see her purse anywhere. My face scrunches into confusion. And that's when I notice the whole backyard it full of people and I see Clary smiling.

"Surprise!" I hear her yell. And a chorus of surprises come from the backyard. It takes me a second to realize what's going. I stand there shocked and I see Clary's face fall.

"Isabelle, are you alright? Do you like it?" She asks, sounding hurt and anxious. I finally recover and jump at her.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! Do not scare me like that again! And of course I love it! This is amazing. Thank you so much, Clary." I say and turn and walk into the crowd of people wishing me a Happy Birthday, ready to start this party.

* * *

 _Parris_

Troye and I arrive at Clary's. We head towards the front door only to be greeted by Jace. Jace sees me and smiles but then his eyes see Troye and it dips a little. But he quickly regains his composure.

"Hello, Parris." He smiles at me. I am so glad that we cleared things up. "Troye."

"Hey Jace." I hear Troye say behind me.

"The party is going to be in the backyard. There is a path along the side of the house. If you could help set up, that would be great and don't forget to be quiet. Clary will kill us if we ruin this." He says. Then adds, "You look great, Parris."

I smile at him and make my way to the back. Troye comes up behind me and falls instep with me.

"I see you and pretty boy are no longer despise each other." He says, almost with a growl. I chuckle.

"Why, Troye. Are you jealous?" I ask, smirking. He looks taken aback, then blushes embarrassed.

"No...I...um…yeah." He says, his face growing redder. I stop in my tracks.

"Troye, there is no need to be jealous. Jace is with Clary." I say, still smiling. He reaches for my hand, and I let him. Wow, a boy is actually holding my hand. Before, the silence becomes too awkward, I add, "Are you ready?"

He nods but doesn't pull his hand back. We make are way into the backyard and I stand there amazed at the decorations. There are tables with pink table clothes on them and white orchids in the center for table centers. Hanging from the trees are mason jars with lighted candles in them. The whole place just looks magical. And definitely perfect for Isabelle. Troye pulls me through the back yard over towards Alec. Alec and Magnus are in the process of lighting more lanterns. Magnus sees me and runs over.

"Parris! Oh my goodness, I love your dress and your tights are super cute. Could use some glitter though." He adds. I laugh. Oh, Magnus and his glitter and sparkles. I don't know how Alec isn't covered in them yet. I picture Alec in a sparkly get-up and start to laugh enen harder. I get a couple of weird looks.

"Thanks, Magnus. And you look as lovely as ever. Is there anything we can help with." I ask. He just shakes his head, then he sees who is with me.

"Parris, who is this fine looking young man?" He asks, with a smirk on his face. Troye blushes.

"Magnus, this is my date, Troye." My date. Wow, still can't get over it. I look over and Troyes face just keeps getting redder, which causes me to blush. Magnus looks between us then smiles, winks at me, then walks back over to Alec. After about a half hour of putting up final touches, a stream of people start to come in. I'm guessing all of Isabelle's friends, but most of them I have never seen in my life. Then I notice Simon, but I don't blush or get those butterflies in my stomach like I normally do. Maybe I'm over it because of Troye. I don't know. Then Jace comes into the back and makes his way over to me. Troye went to talk to some people he knew, so I am just standing by the back porch by myself, awkwardly. Jace smirks.

"I see lover boy left." He says. Lover boy? He has no room to talk.

"Oh yeah. What about you and Clary? Come on, when are you going to tell her you love her, Golden Boy?" I ask. He raises his eyes at his nickname, which I haven't called him in a while. I used to call him Golden Boy in grade school because of his golden hair and eyes. But it's been forever since I have used it. Then he blushes.

"Actually, I told her earlier today. She said it back, and I think I just about died from happiness." He says, a wide smile on his face. God, I wish I could find someone that made me that happy. Maybe Troye. Wait, what? I don't think I like Troye that much. I barely know him. I am so deep in thought, that I barely notice Troye come up and slip his arm around my waist. I jolt, not realizing who it was.

He laughs and bends down to whisper, "Isabelle is coming down, get ready." He pulls back. And I see the gorgeous Isabelle in the doorway, shocked then comes down and the music starts to blare. The dancing last for about an hour, then a slow song comes on. I see Simon walk over to Isabelle, clearly gathering his courage to ask her to dance. It's about damn time, I thought. About a half hour ago, I realized I no longer felt that way about Simon. I knew that he would never like me back anyways, so whatever. I see Isabelle follow Simon out onto the dance floor, or where the dancing is, and she is smiling like a mad women. Then I realize that Troye's arm slides around my waist again from when he left to get us some drinks.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks in his adorable British accent. I couldn't say no to that, and with his crystal blue eyes piercing my muddy hazel. I set my cup down and follow him out. He pulls me close and we start to dance.

"I am warning you, I don't really know how to dance. So if I step on your toes, I am so sorry." I say, watching my feet. Then, I feel his hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look at his face.

"Just watch me. The trick to dancing is you have to trust your partner knows what he is doing." He says smiling. Then he twirls me, and I stumble. Damn my two left feet. His arms catch me, and I blush. He pulls me back up, and I realize how close we are. I look up into his eyes. Before I could blink, his lips brush mine. I freeze at first, but then melt into the kiss, wrapping my eyes around his neck. He pulls me closer. Too soon, he pulls away. I lay my head on his shoulder dancing, wishing that I could stay in the moment forever.

 **Hey guys. I am so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I had a really hard time figuring out how to write some scenes. For example, Parris and Troye kiss. Like woah. Super excited for them. Anyways, sorry again, but I have been working on some new projects for you guys. My next story is going to be about the Selection trilogy, if you like those books. But please please review telling me what you think! I will try and update soon! Until next time, my wonderful readers!**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


End file.
